Tradition
by Tiana-P
Summary: Steve and Kono are finally getting married. Established Steve/Kono. Sequel to 'Annoying Kono'


_**A/N: Hey again! So, after much [about 5 minutes] thinking, I decided to elaborate on the last scene from 'Annoying Kono' and write a piece for their wedding. It can be seen as a sequel to 'Annoying Kono', but if you haven't read it, it should still be readable. Massive thanks to everyone who has read, favourite'd and/or reviewed my other fics. Honestly, it means so much to me =D I apologize in advance for the lack of Chin, once again. He is a hard person to write, so I guess I sort of subconsciously not include him. Hope you guys enjoy it. Please R&R!**_

_**I have to thank cm757 once again for being my beta and motivating me to write! And to Sidalee for her constant cheerleading, as she put it herself, to keep me writing. Thank you guys a lot; this is dedicated to you =D**_

* * *

><p>When Kono woke up to the sound of a ringing phone, she wasn't that surprised. It was almost a standard feature in her life for about 3 out of 7 days, if she was lucky. She had no need for an alarm clock; if the phone wasn't waking her up, it was Steve. There really were upsides to sleeping with your boss.<p>

With hindsight, she should have expected it. Things rarely ever went to plan for her, so it wasn't that much of an annoyance when they got a new case on the day they were meant to be getting married. Ok, so maybe it was an _annoyance_, but it wouldn't change anything. There was a reason why they were eloping; to fit it into their busy lives.

Shifting closer to the other warm body in the bed, she waited until he hung up the phone to speak. "HPD?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder whilst laying a hand lightly on his chest.

"No, the, uh, the Governor," Steve replied as he dropped the phone back onto the bedside table before brushing back the hair that had fallen over her eyes. "Some important, rich person called something in and Denning wants us on it," he murmured into the top of her head and she smiled at his show of affection.

Kono sighed, tilting her head upwards to meet his lips with her own for a brief morning kiss. "Guess we should get going then." She pushed herself up and away from him, resisting the urge to fall back into bed next to him as his hand skimmed over her shoulder and down the length of her arm to cover her hand on his body. "C'mon. We've got a busy day ahead of us," she reminded him, pulling her hand out of his grasp and slipping off the bed.

Steve propped himself up with the headboard, phone back in his hand as he informed the other two members of their team about the case via text. "Oh, yes, our impending nuptials," he said in a teasing, mock serious tone whilst glancing at the time. 7am. Kono rolled her eyes as she headed for the door. "In about 9 hours. We'll make it."

She paused at the threshold and turned towards him. "Of course we will," she stated, because there was no way she was going to let some case disrupt her wedding. Not after the careful planning that went into it.

Alright, so it might not have been that careful considering all that it had consisted of was booking an appointment at City Hall, but it had required _some_ planning. Such as choosing the right day and time. Which, clearly, hadn't really mattered because they were working anyway; a scenario that they had known might have been likely. After factoring in when the others would be free to attend, when Mary Ann could fly over and how long it would take for Kono to get her dress, they had chosen a random day 4 weeks after deciding that eloping was the best idea for them.

Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts that brought about excitement and a flutter of butterflies in her stomach, because after all, she _was_ getting married today and to the man who looked currently absolutely delectable half-naked in their bed, she reminded herself that they had work to attend to first.

Kono turned on her heel to head out of the bedroom. "Now get up. I want a shower and I don't want to be rushed," she called out over her shoulder, knowing full well that if he didn't join her, then he'd be quite literally pushing her out of there within 5 minutes.

The sounds of rustling sheets and the gentle shift of the mattress told her that he was following her command. "Yes, _ma'am_." The smirk was clear in his tone but it didn't bother her. She just liked it when he did what she said.

...

"Ok, so how are we gonna do this?" Danny asked as he and Steve walked back into Five-0 HQ. Kono looked up in confusion from where she was doing a background search on their victim on the smart computer in the middle of their offices. It seemed like he was throwing the question out there for anyone who was nearby, but she had no idea what the context of it was. Thankfully, Danny seemed to pick up on this. "The case and the wedding?" he added to clarify.

Shaking her head, Kono smirked. She had been waiting for the blonde's comments on the fact that they were working today ever since her and Steve had pulled up at the house that was their crime scene. However, things had gotten hectic, and she had arrived back at HQ within half an hour with Chin, both with tasked with digging up as much as possible on their victim, suspects and anyone associated with the crime. If there was one thing she had learnt in her time with Five-0, it was that money usually led to a lot of motives.

"It's at 4," Steve replied as they joined her by the table, nodding at her in acknowledgment as she smiled back softly. "We've got plenty of time to get started on the case, and we'll only need, what, an hour or so to get ready, get there and back?" He turned the statement into a question with a raise of an eyebrow in her direction.

Kono shrugged indifferently at his words. "Yeah, an hour sounds right," she agreed, eyes shifting to the other man at the table as he scoffed incredulously.

"Wow. I'm sorry, but are we talking about an actual _marriage_ here, or a _business meeting_?" he asked, hands already flying in front of him to emphasis his displeasure about their blasé discussion.

Seeing Steve open his mouth to rebuke, Kono quickly jumped in before they started another one of their epic arguments. "So, anyway, I found some interesting stuff about our victim," she began, not waiting for them to reply before throwing a few images up onto the screen and thankfully claiming both their attentions.

...

The clock in the car told her it was just past 1:30 in the afternoon, prompting her to make a haste phone call on her journey to the crime lab. "Hey, Mary, slight change of plans," she greeted the person on the other end of the phone before hurrying into the conversation that she needed to have before she reached her destination. "So listen, we're gonna have to meet up at City Hall and get ready there. Well, I will."

Because of her paranoia, and the fact that she was pretty sure that there was no way of hiding something in the house without Steve finding it one way or another, Kono had stashed her dress at Mary Ann's temporary apartment. Although there weren't many traditions that they were following, this was the one that she wanted to at least try to keep. Plus, wasn't it bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress before the actual moment? The last thing they needed was for something to jinx it.

Mary Ann groaned in upset to her words. "Why?" she asked.

"We caught a case this morning, and I don't think I'll have the time to come over first," Kono explained. She had barely gotten the chance to finish her sentence before the other woman was speaking.

"Wait, hold on. You're putting your wedding on the back burner for a _case_?" she questioned her in disbelief, and Kono could practically see her eyebrows rising up into her bangs. When she put it like that, it did seem kind of stupid, but the fact of the matter was that they had a job that she had sworn to do despite anything else.

She shrugged even though no-one could see it. "Yeah, but it's kinda important. Someone's dead. There's a killer out there to catch," she tried to reason.

"Fine, whatever," Mary Ann grumbled and Kono smiled to herself in success. "You know, there are times when I truly wonder why you'd wanna marry someone like my brother, but then you come out with things like that and I realise that you're _perfect_ for each other."

Kono laughed at her thoughts. "Aw, thanks Mary," she replied with only a hint of sarcasm.

"I guess I'll see you at City Hall at 3, then," the blonde woman said with a sigh just as Kono pulled up into the parking lot of the crime lab.

"Actually, make it 3.30. Half an hour's enough time," she corrected her. She had calculated the timing in her head earlier whilst driving back to HQ from the crime scene, figuring out that a half hour either way of their 4pm booking would leave them with enough time for everything to run smoothly. Hopefully.

"Ok, I'll bring the dress. See you then." Mary Ann hung up with a more cheery tone than the rest of the conversation had been, much to her delight. As she stepped out into the hot Hawaiian sun, Kono had to fight every natural instinct she had to grin like an idiot as the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter once again.

...

Steve hurriedly made his way into his bedroom after a quick shower. After spending most of the day out and about, he had felt the need for one before he got ready. He was pulling on his dark dress pants when he heard Danny yell from the ground floor.

"_C'mon_, Steven! You're going to be late to your own wedding!" Steve rolled his eyes at the words whilst buttoning up his pants.

"We have time," he called back, making his way over to the closet to pull out the white shirt that he had decided to wear under his suit jacket. Plain and simple; no-one could complain against that. And he knew Kono liked it.

"It's five to 4," his partner yelled once again, but this time, Steve froze in his actions of pulling on his shirt to grab his phone and see that it really was 3:55pm. Damn. Where had the time gone? "And I might not know this island as great as you do, but I know for sure that City Hall is over 5 minutes away."

Cursing under his breath, he stuffed his phone into his pocket and picked up the jacket that he had thrown onto the bed earlier, all the while making his way out of the bedroom and downstairs. Whilst pulling on his shirt.

"_Thank_ _you!_ The last thing you want is to do is piss of your bride on her wedding day. Trust me," Danny commented as he bounded down the stairs. Steve took a moment to eye his partner-slash-best friend as he put on his shoes, realising that although all he had done was thrown on a suit jacket and a tie, he looked more formal than he did.

Steve pushed that thought out of his mind as he picked up the car keys to the Camero from the coffee table and threw them towards the other man. "Here, drive," he instructed whilst heading for the front door, which was already open and waiting for him, he assumed.

"Whoa, what? Did you just-?" Danny began to stutter even as he followed him out of the house and towards the car.

"I'm half dressed here," he cut him off, opening the door to the passenger's seat to throw in his jacket before starting to button up his shirt. "I can't do both at once," he added when Danny continued to stare at him incredulously.

Danny laughed almost gleefully, getting into the driver's seat at the same time as Steve got in on the other side, still fiddling with the buttons. "This day is getting better and _better_. I think I'm gonna like married-Steve."

"Let's just go, Danno," Steve muttered while repressing a small smile at his words because, hey, in less than an hour, he's going to be a married man.

...

They were walking speedily, almost to the speed of a slow run, towards the right room in the huge building that was City Hall. He was still fixing his collar after shrugging on his jacket by the time they had reached it and pushed open the door without a second thought. It was a little over ten past 4, so he shouldn't have been surprised that everyone else was there. Chin, Grace, who had been picked up by the former, Mary Ann, and of course, Kono.

Steve slowed down only when he reached the front of the room where the four of them were standing, waiting, in front of the high table behind which sat a woman who he assumed was the officiant for their wedding.

He grinned when he got the moment to finally see Kono in her dress. It was white and simple, hugging her body in the right places and falling to the floor in a gentle flow of silky material. The halter top looped around her neck with a neckline so modest and _her_ that it made him fight the urge to think very naughty things right then.

Gently placing a hand on her cheek as she turned fully to face him after breaking off from whatever they had been talking about, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "You look beautiful," he murmured, backing away slightly.

Kono narrowed her eyes at him. "You're late," she stated, brushed back her hair from where it laid on her bare shoulders, curled ever so softly, making him want to reach out to touch it. There was no way they could go back to work after this. No way _he_ could. Unfortunately, he knew he had no choice in the matter.

"I know; I'm sorry," he apologized, risking a look over her shoulder to his sister, who merely rolled her eyes at him as if this was what she had expected from him all along. He didn't see how. It wasn't like he had been late to his own wedding before. "You still look beautiful," Steve repeated, returning his eyes back to Kono, who blushed very lightly at his compliment.

"Not so bad yourself," she replied, smoothing a hand down the lapel of his jacket as she did so.

"Shall we get started?" the Native woman behind the desk asked them, standing up with a polite smile on her face.

They both turned towards her, nodding in agreement before stepping closer. A smile tugged at the corner of Steve's mouth when he spotted the piece of paper that she had laid out onto the desk. All that was needed was their names and signatures, and the marriage certificate would be official and legal.

Kono grabbed his hand and lace her fingers through his as the officiant began to speak. He rubbed his thumb over hers repeatedly, listening and agreeing with ease when she asked if he agreed to take Kono as his wife, before she asked Kono if she took him as her husband. Her reply was the same as his.

Informing them that they could now exchange the rings, Steve let go of her hand and turned to reach out a hand as Grace deposited the two pieces of jewellery into his palm. After they had realised that they would have no real need for a flowergirl, the little girl had readily and happily accepted the alternative role that Kono had offered her; the ring bearer.

"Thanks, Gracie," he said, making her smile widely before heading back to stand with her father.

Facing Kono, he handed her the ring meant for him whilst taking a hold of her left hand. There was no need for any preamble or words; he slipped the thin, diamond studded band onto her ring finger just as he had done over a year ago with her engagement ring.

Steve reciprocated the smile that graced Kono's lips, quirking an eyebrow at her to make her laugh silently before she lowered her eyes to his left hand and slid on his own ring. Her soft fingers teasingly caressed his finger when retracting her hand.

The officiant claimed back their attention once again with instructing them to do probably the most important thing of all; sign the certificate. He let Kono grab the pen first to sign it, watching as she printed her name and added her signature in less than 10 seconds before handing over the pen to him. Stepping closer to the high table, tall enough so that it wasn't necessary to bend down to write properly, he copied her actions in about the same time.

Dropping the pen as the paper was taken away, Steve took his place back next to Kono, this time forgetting the space they had had between them and wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her into his side. Drawing little circles with the tips of his fingers on her back from what he guessed was impatience, the officiant smiled at them and spoke to the whole room to officially pronounce them husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," she added in a lower voice just for them to hear over the clapping and cheering of their friends and family. But as their lips met as per tradition, all Steve could think was _at last._

...

It was late, almost midnight, and although they had closed the case late in the evening, the paperwork had taken them all into the late hours. Finally completing them to the point of satisfaction for the Governor, the team had left with the promise of having the next two days off, much to their relief. Especially the newlyweds.

Kono had almost fallen asleep by the time the car came to a stop in the driveway of Steve's- no wait, _their_ house. She had gradually moved in over the past 4 weeks, and even though she had called it 'home' for nearly two years, it still took her a moment to remember that she now officially lived there.

The cool breeze from the ocean behind the house helped wake her up as she stepped out of the car and headed straight for the front door, unlocking the door with the keys that she had stolen from Steve before he had even gotten out of the car.

A hand on her arm stopped her from entering, and she blamed it on the long, hectic day for not realising what was going on when she was suddenly lifted off the ground. "Steve!" she exclaimed when she finally came to her sense, wrapping an arm around his neck as he carried her in the very aptly named bridal style over the threshold of their house.

"Tradition," he replied nonchalantly, smirking at her confused look as she wondered to herself since when he was so keen on traditions. "It's the fun one."

Not knowing whether to roll her eyes at his statement or to grin unabashedly, she decided to go with both. "Thank you," she said once he put her down safely on her feet by the stairs. He threw her a wink as he went back to close and lock the door behind him before coming to stand in front of her.

"I wish you were still in your dress," Steve told her honestly, skimming his hands over her bare arms before resting them on her waist to bring her closer to him. She complied easily.

Kono laughed softly at his words and brought up her own hands between them to fiddle distractedly with the buttons of his shirt. "Why? You'd only wanna get me out of it again," she said with a small shrug, grinning as his arms went around her waist to pull her tighter to him, his lips brushing against hers as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, but that's my right as your new husband," he reasoned in between the small, chaste kisses he pressed to her lips.

Kono curled her hands into the top he had on under his open shirt, possessively pulling him towards her so that his hands on her back pressed her right up against him with no space to spare. "Hmm, say that again," she murmured against his lips. "It's _sexy_."

She could feel his smile as he brought her into a more passionate kiss this time. "What? Husband?" he asked teasingly. Kono nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth, a pulse of satisfaction running through her as she felt as well as heard his breath catch at the action.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed whilst taking a step back and up onto the first step of the staircase. "Forget the dress; you can get me out of this," she told him suggestively as she reluctantly untangled her hands to lay them on his as they slid back to her waist.

Steve scoffed in his throat, or at least she told herself it was a scoff. If she let herself believe it was a low growl, there would be no way she would be able to hold out until they reached the bedroom. "I don't _want_ to forget the dress."

Kono took one of his hands in hers and pulled him with her as she climbed up the stairs. "Another day, I promise," she assured him, biting her bottom lip as they neared the upper landing. "But right now, there's _one_ more tradition we need to fulfil."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! =D Lemme know what you think, please?**_


End file.
